Nether Manipulation
The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the living and the Dead. The source of abilities such as Death-Force, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and Mediumship, and the opposite force of Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Achlys *Achlykinesis *Cthonikinesis *Entropy *Netherkinesis *The Chthonian Element *The Final Element *The Last Element Capabilities Nether is the powerful "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. However, although it can partake in the nature of either substances, Nether is neither of these things. Despite being often considered "Death-Force" Nether is more than the source of what drains life away from living things, it is the destructive aspect of reality, the source and very concept of entropy and destruction, disasters and all degeneration in matter, energy and concepts. It is the power that makes possible and ensures severing the soul's connection to their mortal body, so they can pass onto the after life. It is also the power that summons and controls the souls of the deceased. Users of this power acknowledge that Nether exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Nether exists in the cosmos as sort of a gateway between the land of the Living and the Dead, stretching out to anywhere where death has potential to occur. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be seen is if it were mixed with an Element of the Physical Realm (Most often Darkness, Fire, or Earth). Applications *Transcendent Physiology **Nethereal Form: Be composed of the Chthonic element and gain a form similar to a ghost. ***Absolute Existence: Possess control over their own existence to a very high extent. ***Enhanced Regeneration: User can regenerate from any damage. ***Extrasensory Perception: Gain a sixth sense that can detect the Unnoticeable. ***Higher Consciousness: Possess a divine level of consciousness unknown to common beings. ***Immortality: Users of Nether are outside of death, so they cannot be claimed by death ***Invisibility: Become unnoticeable to mortals like as if a ghost. ***Intangibility: Alter their form so physical objects pass through the body. ***Invulnerability: Become Invincible to nearly all forms of damage. ***Shapeshifting: Possess complete control over the form of their body. ***Supernatural Condition: Possess a level of physical condition that surpasses normal beings. ***Teleportation: Send themselves to any location. *Force Manipulation: Control many forces (Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental) **Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, Users can control spiritual energy. ***Soul Manipulation: Control the souls of the dead. ***Ectoplasm Manipulation: Control spectral energy. **Cosmic Manipulation: Can reach out and influence deadly forces among the cosmos **Elemental Manipulation: Control the forces of the physical and Nether Realms ***Darkness Manipulation: Control the darkness of the Nether Realm. ***Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature ***Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the flames of the deepest pits of the Underworld. ***Pollution Manipulation: Control the forces that make planets non-habitable **Energy Manipulation: Control and Generate energy to extreme measures **Underworld Lordship: Gain dominion over the Underworld, the source of Nether *Magic: Control the Mystical energies. **Dark Arts **Destruction **Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls Known Users *Death (Marvel) *Achlys (Greek mythology) *Users of Underworld Lordship Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Manipulations Category:Fantasy Power Category:Rare Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Almighty Powers